


Hands On Learning

by Thatonefanboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanboy/pseuds/Thatonefanboy
Summary: It was all too much, Seonghwa was so close that he could smell the familiar scent that drove him crazy and could practically feel the heat radiating off his body. The red head whimper as slick began to run down his thighs. "I-I-,"  He cut himself off with a loud gasp as Seonghwa placed a big firm hand on his shoulder. He squatted down till he was eye level with Hongjoong, the concern evident in his eyes. His beautiful, deep, brown eyes. Hongjoong could feel a familiar coil start to build up in his stomach and oh no. He had to get out of there and fast.He opened his mouth to speak but, Mr. Park beat him to it. "You know you can tell me anything right, Joongie?" With that the dam broke. Hongjoong's toes curled in his shoes and he was really regretting wearing shorts now. Hongjoong whimpered loudly as he came in his pants, slick running down his thighs and dripping onto the floor forming a small puddle. His eyes bubbled up with tears as slick gushed out from his soaking cunt and immediately soaked through his shorts. The sound of the liquid hitting the floor echoed throughout the class room. Hongjoong had never came that hard in his life and Seonghwa hadn't even touched him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 372





	1. Seongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol im trash for writing this🥴Some of you may be thinking hey, didn't I already read this? And the answer is yes 💀I accidentally posted a very unfinished, unproof read version of this on accident

The school's halls bustled with life as students made their way to their next class. Senior Kim Hongjoong was currently on his way to a class he both loved and hated. _Calculus._ Math had never been his strong suit, he'd been lost in the subject ever since they threw letters into the mix. Hell, he barley managed to pass his previous math classes even with constant help from his friends and tutoring. No matter what he did the subject just wouldn't stick. However, this year his troubles in math were the worst they had ever been and it was all because of his teacher.

Normally when a student said something like this people would assume it was because the teacher wasn't that great or the way they taught was just not a way they were used to. But, for Hongjoong it was completely different. He actually had an amazing teacher, Mr. Park always went into depth on whatever he was teaching and would take his time to make sure everyone understood. He would walk around and help anyone that needed it and often curved grades to give students a little help. So, if his teacher wasn't a bad teacher then why was he the reason Hongjoong was struggling so much? It was because he had one big fat giant crush on a certain _Park Seonghwa._

His teacher was stunning, he had deep brown eyes paired with flawless skin and raven hair that looked soft to the touch. Not to mention he was tall, well, almost anyone was tall compared to Hongjoong but still. Hongjoong knew he was small, barley grazing 5'6 and his frame was delicate and small. _Seonghwa could easily pick him up and manhandle him and just the thought alone had him week in the knees and flushing._

"Thinking about Mr. Park again?" Hongjoong squeaked and jumped a bit in surprise, he had been so lost In thought he didn't even realize the blonde was there. San giggled and draped his arm over the red heads shoulder as the pair continued to walk to their next class. 

"S-San not so loud!" Hongjoong whisper yelled hoping no one around them had heard. 

"Please hyung if anyone makes it obvious it's your tiny self. You turn all giggly blushing school girl when someone so much as mentions him." 

"You're only like a inch taller than me..." Hongjoong grumbled and San couldn't help but coo in response. Once the pair entered the class they made their way to their assigned seats. San's at the front of the class and Hongjoong's at the back. Hongjoong hated his seat, mainly because all his friends sat in the front together but, also because he's short. _Very short._ Seeing the board was a struggle and normally he would bring this to the teacher's attention but, he could barley even maintain eye contact with Mr. Park let alone talk to him. 

So, in the back he stayed. 

The shrill ringing of the bell cut through the classes chatter and everyone started to pull out their note taking materials. As they did so Mr. Park made his way to the front of the class and Hongjoong could feel his heart flutter at the sight of him. Today was the end of the month which meant it was the day students were allowed to come out of uniform and teachers were allowed to dress in a more casual manner. Hongjoong had chosen to wear a pair of light blue ripped denim short that ended just above his knees paired with white high tops and a white short sleeve button up shirt. However, upon seeing his teacher he wished he'd put in a little more effort into his outfit.

Mr. Park was dressed in a pair of fitted black slacks, black Cuban styled Chelsea boots, and a black turtleneck with a grey plaid blazer. He accessorized with some simple silver chain necklaces and a dangling cross earring in one ear. He practically looked like a model and just looking at him made Hongjoong's mouth go dry. "Good morning class!" The class responded with a collected 'Good morning Mr. Park!' and their teacher smiled in response as he made his way to the podium at the front of the class. " You're all doing good I hope?" This time he was met with a slew of different responses from groans to enthusiastic yes's. " Haha, well good news today is gonna be fairly easy. I know you're all excited for the weekend and are ready to go home and enjoy yourselves so today well just be taking some notes and solving some problems as a class. I'm gonna go ahead and call attendance now." 

As their teacher called attendance Hongjoong stared at him with stars in his eyes. Everything about Park Seonghwa was just absolutely dreamy. He was also so nice to everyone and patient. No one had ever seen him early because no student would ever give such a perfect teacher any trouble. 

The class for the most part was uneventful. Hongjoong had stuttered a bit when Mr. Park had called his name but, other than that nothing really happened. They just took notes and solved problems as a class and Hongjoong wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy watching his teacher with stars in his eyes to do math.

Then, _tragedy struck_. "Now then hmmm...ah! Hongjoong how do we solve this problem?" _Hongjoong's heart dropped._ He was almost never called on because he was so far back and so short that he wasn't really seen. It was just his luck that the day he hadn't paid any attention at all was the day he'd been called on. He could feel his hands start to get clammy and his face heat up as the class turned around to face him. Not to mention Seonghwa was looking at him with a expectant smile on his face.

"I-I..." Hongjoong gulped and his eyes started to moisten.

"I'm sorry what was that? Please speak up Joong-ah."

"I...I don't know..." Hongjoong said just loud enough to be heard. The seconds ticked by as the class and Mr. Park stared at him in silence. _He wanted to run._ He wanted to run out of the class away from everyone judging eyes and cry. Luckily for him he was saved by the bell. As the shrill ringing rang throughout the class students turned back around to put there things away. Hongjoong immediately started to do the same, keeping his gaze down as he did so. 

"Okay everyone have a great weekend! I'll see you all next week." Mr. Park said cheerfully and just as Hongjoong was about to bolt out of the class he spoke once again. "Oh Hongjoong-ah." Hongjoong was getting out of his chair when he teacher called him, he gazed at him with wide eyes like a dear caught in headlights. Almost everyone had left the class by now and Hongjoong wanted to do the same. _He just wanted today to be over._

His teacher walked over towards him and leaned against the desk that was in front of his. "Joong-ah." Hongjoong winced at his disappointed tone. "What happened Hongjoong-ah? We worked problems like that together all day so, why didn't you know what to do?" Hongjoong stayed silent, scared that if he spoke he'd start crying. After a few moments of tense silence Mr. Park sighed. "You're barley scraping by Joong-ah. If you fail this class you won't graduate....I'm going to be here after the school day ends and I want you to stay for tutoring okay? It shouldn't be longer than a hour."

Hongjoong was looking everywhere but at his teacher while he spoke. He felt so disappointed and embarrassed with himself and now he couldn't even go home on time because Mr. Park thought he was dumb and needed tutoring. "C-Can I go now...." He said just above a whisper as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Mr. Park stared at him for a couple of seconds then sighed once again.

"Yes, you may. I expect you to be here after school though, okay?'' Hongjoong nodded quickly and grabbed his bag as he scampered out of the class. How was he supposed to survive a whole hour alone with his teacher when he could barley last five minutes with him?

* * *

Students flooded the halls as they all made there way home for the weekend. Hongjoong was currently with Yunho and watched as he put away some books in his locker. " Wow, he's really making you stay?" 

"Yeah, for a whole hour. A hour Yunho! How am I supposed to last a hour alone with him?" Hongjoong covered his face with his hands and whined into them. Normally he'd go out with his friends on Friday's after school but, now he was stuck at tutoring with his teacher who also happened to be his crush.

Yunho giggled and shut his locker. "It's just a hour hyung, I'm sure your gay little heart can last an hour." Hongjoong pouted up at the taller male. _Damn, why'd he have to be so short?_ It was hard to look angry when everyone cooed over how tiny you were. He gave Yunho a playfully hit on the arm and he giggled once again. "Text me when you get out. Maybe we'll still h be able to hangout?" Hongjoong sighed and nodded in response.

"Okay then I'll see you later Hongjoong hyung! Good luck, I doubt it'll be that bad!" Yunho said cheerfully as he made his way down the hall. Once he was out of sight Hongjoong buried his face in his hands and groaned.

_One hour._ It was just one hour, he could last one hour....maybe. The red head took a deep breath before removing his hands from his face and turning towards the stairs. His heart was already hammering in his chest and his hands already felt clammy and he wasn't even on the same floor as Mr. Parks class. After a few deep breaths to steady his nerves Hongjoong slowly started to make his way to the class.

* * *

  
Hongjoong swallowed nervously as he took a seat at a desk in the front row. There was no one else in the class and it only added to his nerves. He hands felt clammy and his mouth tacky. Mr. Park wasn't in the class yet and the thought of ditching immediately crossed his mind. He could easily leave and say he arrived and when he saw the teacher wasn't there he had gone home but, the thought of disappointing his teacher more made his heart sink. _Hongjoong wanted to be good for Mr. Park._

Hongjoong ran a hand through his strawberry red locks and slowly exhaled. "Okay you can do this Joongie…..It's just tutoring relax...You'll be in and out in no time." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, eventually his heart went back to a normal pace and his nerves were some what at ease. However, it didn't last long. As soon as he opened his eyes Mr. Park entered the room and took Hongjoong's breath away. 

"Ah, sorry! I was talking with some teachers in the teachers lounge and I guess I lost track of time." He finished with a chuckle that sent shivers up Hongjoong's spine. His teacher had taken off his blazer and was now left in just his skin tight turtleneck. It hugged his broad shoulders deliciously and made his already small waist look even more small. Hongjoong could feel his heart rate start to increase and he just hoped he wasn't blushing.

"I-It's okay..." His teacher smiled at him and oh god if he wasn't blushing before he probably was now. Mr. Park shut the door behind him then made his way over to the desk Hongjoong was seat at. 

"Go ahead and pull out the notes from earlier today and well work from there, okay?" Hongjoong nodded in response and reached into his bag to retrieve what he was told to. Seonghwa was so close that Hongjoong could smell his cologne and it was driving him crazy. It wasn't the typical masculine musk cologne that almost every guy ever used. It almost smelled sweet. It smelled warm and inviting and expensive. Hongjoong resisted the urge to inhale the scent deeply as he placed his notebook on his desk with shaky hands. Once he had his materials out Mr. Park spoke once again.

"Okay, let's get started!"

* * *

  
It wasn't even a hour into the tutoring and Hongjoong had a problem. _A very sticky problem._

_He was wet._ Hongjoong had gotten wet just from being in such close proximity to his teacher. His body felt hot all over and his skin tingled. His nipples were hard and every time he would move a certain way they would brush against his shirt and he would have to bite his lip to keep himself from whimpering. They had been going through the material for about half an hour now and it all went in one of Hongjoong's ear and out the other. _How was he supposed to concentrate when he was currently trying to keep himself from creaming his pants in front of his teacher?_

"Joong-ah are you okay?" Mr. Parks voice cut through his haze and he looked at his teacher with wide eyes. His thighs quivered a bit and he clenched his pencil tightly. "You're looking a little flushed, are you coming down with something? It is a little chilly and you are wearing shorts." _Shorts that were going to be drenched soon if this went on any longer._ He rubbed his thighs together and flushed darker when he realized how his slick was starting to leak out from his shorts. 

It was all too much, Seonghwa was so close that he could practically feel the heat radiating off his body. The red head whimpered as slick began to run down his thighs. "I-I-," He cut himself off with a loud gasp as Seonghwa placed a big firm hand on his shoulder. He squatted down till he was eye level with Hongjoong, the concern evident in his eyes. _His beautiful, deep, brown eyes._ Hongjoong could feel a familiar coil start to build up in his stomach and _oh no_. He had to get out of there and fast.

He opened his mouth to speak but, Mr. Park beat him to it. "You know you can tell me anything right, _Joongie_?" With that, the dam broke. Hongjoong's toes curled in his shoes and he was really regretting wearing shorts now. Hongjoong whimpered loudly as he came in his pants, slick running down his thighs and dripping onto the floor forming a small puddle. His eyes bubbled up with tears as slick gushed out from his soaking cunt and immediately soaked through his shorts. The sound of the liquid hitting the floor echoed throughout the class room. _Hongjoong had never came that hard in his life and Seonghwa had barley even touched him._

His teacher stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth agape. His hand still on Hongjoong's shoulder as he watched his student squirt all over the chair and classroom floor. Hongjoong's sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead and tremors wracked his small body. The red head sat there panting and his teacher just watched in shock. After a few moments the realization of what had just happened hit Hongjoong and the tears that had formed in his eyes started to fall. " I-I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry..." Hongjoong said in between sobs. he dropped his pencil on the desk and buried his face into his hands as he cried.

He had just orgasmed in front of his teacher with nothing sexual even happening between the two. Mr. Park was just trying to be a good teacher and help Hongjoong with his studies and he had to go and ruin it. His teacher would probably request for him to be taken out of his class, hell, he might even ask for him to be expelled. Mr. Park probably thought he was some kind of weird pervert now and would never want to see him again. Just the thought made Hongjoong sob harder. He felt gross and sticky all over and just wanted to go home change into a big comfty hoodie and pretend like today never happened. However, what he heard next took Hongjoong so off guard he thought he was hallucinating for a second.

_"Fuck. You're so fucking perfect."_

The red head looked up from his hands and gazed at his teacher with wide wet eyes. Mr. Park's gaze no longer held concern, instead it harbored a different emotion now. _Lust_. He looked at Hongjoong like he wanted to eat him up and his eyes seared into his skull. The intensity of his gaze caused Hongjoong to whimper. "Such a dirty, dirty boy. Joongie. Cumming like that in front of your teacher." Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered once again as guilt started to bubble up in him.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Par-"

"Shh," His teacher cut him off and took the hand that was on his shoulder and gently cupped his cheek. He stroked Hongjoong's cheek with his thumb and wiped a few stray tears away. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are, _baby_?" Hongjoong's breath hitched at the nickname and he could feel himself start to leak again. He leaned into Seonghwa's touch and sighed. _Mr. Park's hand was so warm and soft_. "You're such a pretty little thing with those big glossy eyes and pretty pink lips. Not to mention you could practically fit in my pocket with how tiny you are." Normally when someone talked about his height Hongjoong would whine and pout but, the way Mr. Park was talking about him just made him shudder. Especially when his teacher went from stroking his cheek with this thumb to rubbing his bottom lip with it.

"M-Mr. Park..."

"Please, call me Seonghwa. _Seonghwa hyung_." Hongjoong shivered at the others tone and rubbed his thighs together. He swallowed dryly then, slowly parted his lips. Seonghwa groaned and slipped his thumb into the warm wet heat. Hongjoong immediately began to suck on the warm digit. As he did so he stared at his teacher with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Seonghwa licked his lips and pressed his thumb down onto Hongjoong's small tongue and Hongjoong _keened_ at the touch. Never in his wildest dreams would he believe something like this would actually happen between him and his teacher. He pressed down harder on the wet appendage and Hongjoong whined as sparks went through his body. After a few seconds the raven head pulled his finger back and it was released with a lewd pop, and thin strand of saliva connecting it to Hongjoong's lips.

"H-Hyung p-puh-lease...." Hongjoong panted out. He felt hot all over and his shorts were completely soaked now. He's leaking cunt clenched around nothing and he felt as though he'd die if Seonghwa didn't touch him soon. "T-Touch me...please."

Seonghwa smirked and walked around to desk to where Hongjoong was seated. He towered over the seated male and it made Hongjoong's toes curl. He leaned down to the red heads ear and tentatively licked the pierce lobe. "Don't worry baby, _hyung's gonna take good care of you.~"_ Hongjoong whimpered and _damn,_ he really loved how Seonghwa called him baby. Seonghwa then stood upright and pulled Hongjoong up and out of his seat. He picked up the tiny male by his hips and Hongjoong gasped as he was sat on the desk. _He had always fantasized about Seonghwa picking him up like nothing and now it was finally happening._

Seonghwa leaned down until their noses touched and teasingly ran his hands up and down Hongjoong's sides. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this. Oh how I've longed to wreck your pretty little body." _Seonghwa had wanted Hongjoong just as much as he wanted him._ The thought made the red head whine in responde. He wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's shoulders and gulped. Seonghwa took that as his cue to smash his lips onto the younger's. Hongjoong gasped into the kiss and his eyes flutter shut. _Seonghwa's lips were so soft._ As they kissed Seonghwa began to undo the buttons on Hongjoong's shirt. Once he finished he pulled the article of clothing down Hongjoong's shoulders and the red head gasped once again as his flushed skin came in contact with the cold air.

Seonghwa took this as his chance and wormed his tongue into Hongjoong's mouth. Hongjoong's eyes snapped opened and he whined loudly as Seonghwa instantly began to hungrily ravish his mouth. He ran his hands slowly up Hongjoong's torso until they reached his stiff little nipples then, without warning he reached in and pinched them roughly. Hongjoong's eyes teared up and he whined loudly. _All of Seonghwa's touches were just so overwhelming._ The red head hadn't even had his first kiss yet and now here was about to probably lose his virginity to his _math teacher._ Seonghwa began to flick and rub the sensitive buds and Hongjoong began to squirm. He squealed into the kiss as he could feel his second orgasm coming. Just as he was about to come Seonghwa pulled away completely and the red head practically sobbed at the loss.

"Awe, You're so sensitive baby.~" He cooed and Hongjoong pathetically sniffled in response. "Don't worry you'll get to cum soon enough." With that Seonghwa maneuvered the red head till he was lying on his back on the desk. He slowly ran his hands up Hongjoong's quivering thighs and stopped when the reached the waistband of his soaked shorts. "Can I take these off baby? We can slow down if you need to." His eyes met Hongjoong's and he smiled at him. The fact that Seonghwa had stopped to ask made the shorter male's heart flutter. _Even in his sex hazed mind Seonghwa was kind enough to make sure Hongjoong was ready._ Everything was just like he fantasized and more.

"H-Hyungie please, I w-want it..." Hongjoong whined and a few tears fell from his eyes. 

"Fuck, you're so _perfect_ baby." Seonghwa cooed as he unbuttoned Hongjoong's shorts. The red head's heart hammered against his chest and he was panting with anticipation. He lifted his hips to make it easier for Seonghwa to pull his shorts off. What he wasn't expecting was for him to pull _both_ his shorts and briefs off in one fell swoop. Hongjoong squeaked and covered his face with his hands as his teacher pulled the garments the rest of the way off leaving him in nothing but his shoes. He felt so exposed and dirty being naked in the middle the room he had class in earlier with his friends where anyone could walk in at any moment and see them. He tried to close his legs but, Seonghwa easily parted them with minimum effort. 

Seonghwa groaned low in his throat went he was met with quite the sight. Of course from what happened earlier he was able to guess what Hongjoong had in his pants but, seeing his cunt exposed and in the flesh made his cock throb. It was hairless and a pretty shade of pink with his little clit peeking out from it hood. _It was also soaking._ It glistened and even his thighs were glistening with slick. " _Fuck Joongie,_ look at you." He licked his lips and gave Hongjoong's thighs a squeeze. "Your slutty little pussy is all wet for hyung and I've barley even touched you. _Can't wait to taste you."_ He dropped to his knees in front of the red head and kept his hands on his thighs to keep him spread open. 

Hongjoong's breath hitched and he stared down at Seonghwa with pleading wide eyes. Luckily for him Seonghwa was just as eager as he was and he leaned in and gave a long languid lick up his soaking cunt. He groaned at the sweet taste and Hongjoong whined. "You taste so sweet baby. I could eat you out all day." He gave the tight hole another lick before moving up and flicking his tongue teasingly over Hongjoong's sensitive clit.

Hongjoong clapped a hand over his mouth and moaned loudly as more slick began to ooze out of him. Tears started to consistently stream down his face and his thighs kept trembling from how good it felt. Seonghwa played with the little bud for a bit longer before moving his attention back to the red head's cunt. He took one of his hands from Hongjoong's quivering thigh and used it to spread his folds. He licked and flicked the sensitive entrance for a bit before wiggling the tip of his tongue into it. 

"A-Ah ah! H-Hyungie!" Hongjoong's back arched up and off the desk and his toes curled as Seonghwa continued to ease his tongue into his entrance. The red head saw stars and drool started to run down his chin. Seonghwa's tongue felt like it went on forever and the deeper it went the more it took away Hongjoong's breath. Hongjoong's breathing became ragged and when Seonghwa began to slowly fuck him with his tongue he whined loudly. He reached down with a hand and threaded his fingers through Seonghwa's soft black locks and with his other hand he tightly grabbed the edge of the desk. _He desperately held on feeling as if he'd lose his mind if he didn't have something to keep him grounded._

Seonghwa's tongue stroked his walls in the most delicious way and he groaned as he drank down Hongjoong's sweet fluids. Hongjoong began to sob when the raven head reached up and began to pinch and flick his clit. It was too much. His stomach grew tighter and his whole body began to tremble. "H-Hyung! Hyung!" That was all the warning Seonghwa got before Hongjoong was squirting all over him. The red head sobbed loudly as Seonghwa continued to fuck him with his tongue. He came so hard he vision went white for a few seconds. _It hurt in the best way._ The more he fucked him the more he squirted. After a few seconds the overstimulation really became too much and started to actually hurt. "H-Hyungie n-no more p-please!" He said in-between little hiccups.

Seonghwa pulled his tongue out and licked his lips. His chin glistened with slick and the neck of his sweater was completely soaked. "So good baby, you did so good for hyung. _Such a good boy._ " Hongjoong's cunt fluttered at the praise. _Hearing that he was good made his mind go all fuzzy._ Seonghwa placed gentle little kisses on Hongjoong's inner thighs and gently rubbed them his hands as he came down from his orgasm. Even though he had came twice in less than a hour it wasn't enough. _Hongjoong wanted more._

"Hyung, m-more. Joongie w-wan's more." He slurred, still on his orgasmic high. Seonghwa smirked and rose from his knees. 

"Guess I should take this off now since it's all wet and sticky now." He reached for the bottom of his turtleneck then pulled it off and tossed it aside. Hongjoong's mouth watered at the sight of Seonghwa in his shirtless glory. His skin had a slight tan and almost glowed with how smooth it was. His arms were muscular and his stomach and chest defined. His nipples were a dusty pink and there was a faint trail of black hair that went from below his belly button and disappeared behind his pants. The sight of the rather large bulge in Seonghwa's pants made the red head whine. "Tell hyung what you want baby." Seonghwa smirked and slotted himself in between Hongjoong's legs. Hongjoong gasped as he began to rub his clothed erection against his weeping entrance. 

"H-Hyung p-please I-I your...your..." He threw his head back and gasped loudly as Seonghwa ground down into him harder. 

" _Say it._ Tell hyung how bad you want his cock," Seonghwa leaned down and began to kiss Hongjoong's thin pale neck. His skin was so soft and pale, Seonghwa could easily litter his body with mark and he would. _He wanted everyone to know that Hongjoong belonged to him._

"I-I want your cock hyung! Pleasepleaseplease I'm so wet for you," he sobbed out. The sound of his pretty cries was driving Seonghwa insane. He gave Hongjoong's neck one final kiss before pulling away. Seonghwa unbuttoned his pants and slowly, _teasingly_ pulled down his zipper. He lick his lips and began to rub himself through his briefs causing Hongjoong to whine impatiently. "Hyung p-please..."

The taller male chuckled and pulled the waist band of his briefs and let it go. It snapped against he skin and he repeated the action one more time before pulling his pants down just enough to expose his aching erection and when Hongjoong saw it he gasped. It was his first time ever seeing a cock this up close and personal and Seonghwa for sure didn't disappoint. He was long, _long and thick_. His smalls hands probably wouldn't even be able to fully wrap around him. "Is this what you want baby?" Seonghwa reached down and began to stroke him self. The red head nodded and gasped as Seonghwa rubbed his tip against his cunt. "I bet you no one has ever fucked you as good as I'm about to."

"N-No ones ever fucked me...." Hongjoong whispered and his faced flushed a deep shade of red when Seonghwa's mouth dropped into a surprised little 'o'.

"Baby, you're a virgin?" The red head swallowed dryly and nodded. Seonghwa stared at him for a few seconds then groaned. "Guess that just means I have to make sure and stretch you out nice and good. Hyung's gonna take such good care of you." The taller male grazed his fingernails up and down Hongjoong's thighs for bit before switching his attention to weeping cunt. He ran his fingers up and down the velvety folds then, slowly started to push his index finger inside. Hongjoong's eyes widened and his mouth fell open into a silent moan as Seonghwa kept pushing in till his finger was fully seated in the wet heat. "You're so tight Joongie. Can't wait to have my cock in you."

Seonghwa's fingers were so much longer than his own. They reached all the spots that he could never reach on his own. "Ah, hyung..." He whined as Seonghwa's pulled out his finger only to thrust it back in. He continued to fuck Hongjoong with his finger for a bit then, began to press a second one in. Hongjoong sobbed as his virgin hole was stretched out. _The stretch burned in the best kind of way._ His whole body trembled and little 'hics' left his mouth as Seonghwa began to thrust this fingers harder into him. Seonghwa wiggled his fingers around and scissored them but, when he curled them in a certain way it made Hongjoong see stars. "S-Seonghwa hyung!!" He sobbed out.

" _Found it.~"_ Seonghwa said with a sly little smirk. He curled his fingers more and began to rub at the little bundle of nerves, with his other hand he pinched and flicked Hongjoong's clit. The red head thrashed about and threw his head back as his orgasm grew closer. Everything was becoming too much so he reached down and tried to push Seonghwa's hands off to no avail. He could feel his third orgasm approaching and fast.

"Hyunghyunghyung! I-It's too mu-" Hongjoong cut himself off with a loud squeal as he squirted all over Seonghwa's hand, the angle of it causing the liquid to spray in different directions all over the floor. His cunt clenched down on Seonghwa's fingers as he continued to fuck him with them, only stopping when Hongjoong began to sob loudly. He gently pulled his fingers out and, although it hurt, Hongjoong whined at the loss.

"Shh Shh, you did so good baby. _Such a good boy for hyung_." Seonghwa cooed as he reached up to wipe away Hongjoong's tears. "Are you ready for hyung's cock?" He was. _Hongjoong was more than ready._ Hongjoong sniffled and immediately nodded. "Good boy. Go ahead and bend over against the desk baby." He took a few steps back and watched as Hongjoong slowly pushed him self off the desk. His legs felt like jelly and once he was standing he held onto the desk for dear life not trusting them to be able to hold him up for long. It took a bit of effort but, eventually he did as he was told. Hongjoong looked over his shoulder at his teacher with pleading eyes and Seonghwa groaned in response.

He situated himself behind the shorter male and used one hand to grab his waist, with his other hand he grabbed his cock and lined himself up with Hongjoong's cunt. "Damn baby, I'm not gonna last long if you keep looking at me like that." He leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck. "I'm gonna start pushing in now," he whispered in the red heads ear and slowly began to push into Hongjoong's awaiting entrance. 

"A-Ah..." Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa pushed the head all the way, Hongjoong on the tips of his toes due to their height difference. The stretch far bigger than his fingers but, far more satisfying. He gave Hongjoong a few moments to get used to the feeling before beginning to push farther in. Hongjoong felt _euphoric_ as Seonghwa went deeper and deeper inside him. His tongue and fingers had been amazing but nothing would ever compare to this. It felt like he was being split in half and it took his breath away. 

Seonghwa groaned once he was fully sheathed in him and Hongjoong was clenching the desk so tight that his knuckles turned white. He panted and trembled as he tried his hardest to keep from coming so fast. Seonghwa gently bit down onto Hongjoong's neck and began to suck a mark into the pale flesh. His hand was holding onto the red head's waist so tight he was certain it would bruise. After a few seconds Hongjoong whined and wiggled his hips in attempt to get Seonghwa to move which he happily did. The first thrust made Hongjoong whine loudly, is was shallow and gentle but, it was amazing. Seonghwa continued to suck and bite at his neck and the sound of Hongjoong's sobs encouraged him to go faster.

Seonghwa's pace became _brutal._ Hongjoong swore he could feel him in his stomach and when he looked down his theory was confirmed. There was a small bulge in his stomach every time his teacher would thrust in. _It felt like Seonghwa was completely reshaping his insides._ _Reshaping him so he'd be his inside and out._ Hongjoong's eyes rolled back at the thought of it and his mouth opened in a silent scream as came once again without warning. His walls clamped down on Seonghwa's cock as he continued to rapidly thrust into him. 

"Fuck baby, y-you're squeezing me so good. You gonna squirt all over hyung's dick? Gonna get me nice and wet?" Hongjoong sobbed and nodded and when Seonghwa spanked his ass harshly he gasped. Slick gushed from his cunt and Seonghwa growled as he spanked him again, this time letting his hand linger and roughly squeezing the plush cheek. "Hyung's gonna fill you up so good, gonna cum so deep inside you." He growled out and his thrusts became more rough and uneven as his reached his orgasm. Hongjoong drooled all over himself and tears streamed down his face. The only thoughts in his mind being how much he wanted to be full of Seonghwa's cum.

After a few more throat Seonghwa groaned loudly and gave one hard, deep, final thrust as he came deep inside the red head. Hongjoong whined as he weekly squirted once again, he was pretty much completely drained by this point. Seonghwa stay deep inside Hongjoong and the pair panted as they both came down from their orgasms. Hongjoong could barley think straight at this point, _he had literally been fucked stupid by his math teacher._

Once he caught his breath Seonghwa slowly pulled out and Hongjoong sobbed at the overstimulation and the feeling of being empty, he could feel Seonghwa's warm cum start to leak out of him as his cunt clenched around nothing. He collapsed to his knees as soon as Seonghwa was all the way out, he felt sticky and weak all over and all he wanted to do was shower and cuddle with the taller male. Speaking of which, where was he? Hongjoong's brain was completely fried and he whined hoping it get his teacher attention, where ever he was. 

Hongjoong sat on the floor for a few seconds, barley in tune with his surrounding. He barley registered when Seonghwa had picked him up and sat down in one of the desk chair's with Hongjoong in his lap. His blazer was draped over the red head's shoulders and if Hongjoong wasn't jelly before then he was now. He was putty in Seonghwa's lap. 

Hongjoong trembled in his lap and buried his face into Seonghwa's chest. The raven head held him tightly and whispered words of praise to him as he rubbed his back soothingly. "So good. You did so good for hyung baby." Hongjoong sniffled and snuggled closer into his warm firm body. He never wanted Seonghwa to let go.

Once Hongjoong calmed down a bit Seonghwa was the first to speak. "You know, I always thought your grades could be better. _Maybe we should make tutoring a weekly thing?"_ Hongjoong shuddered at Seonghwa low tone and if he wasn't completely drained he'd be leaking again. 

_Weekly tutoring?_ Hongjoong couldn't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that happened 🤭 Idk whether I want to make this a one shot or have it have multiple chapters with all the members getting into some sticky situations. 🤔If you guys would like to see more go ahead and leave request for different ships and stuff in the comments. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	2. Yungi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi hallowed his cheeks and began to suck harder and finally took one of his hands off Yunho's hips to rub the part of Yunho's cock that was still in his jock. He gently squeezed it and teasingly ran his fingers up down Yunho's erection as he continued to suck on it. A constant stream of shaky breaths and moans left Yunho's mouth. Mingi was almost drowning with the amount of precum that was oozing from Yunho. He tasted so sweet.  
> Yunho's toes curled and he bit his lip to try and muffle his moans. He was so close. So very very close. Just a bit longer and-  
> "N-No! M-Ming p-lease!"  
> Another sob was ripped from the blue haired male's throat as Mingi pulled off his cock with a lewd pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this and make it a short series that'll probably be no longer then 8 chapters of pure smut cuz why not🤪

"Hm, nothing seems to be severely injured. Your legs looks okay." The nurse said as he gently prodded around Yunho's leg. He had ended up in the Nurse's office after a little accident during dance practice. They were in middle of some pretty intense choreography when he leg seized up so harshly it caused Yunho to fall to the ground. Being the captain of the dance team he was immediately rushed to the nurses office since he hardly got hurt during dance practice. Which led to where he is now, seated on a bed in the nurses office."Does this hurt?" The nurse asked as he gently grabbed Yunho's leg and moved it back and fourth.

"No..." Yunho said quietly. A slight flush dusted his cheeks as he kept his eyes locked up on the floor in front of him. _He felt like he was going to die from the embarrassment._ First he, the Jeong Yunho, dancer extraordinaire, captain of the dance team, actually got hurt. But, oh no, don't be fooled that wasn't the reason why he was embarrassed. Every one get hurt, event the best of dancers. _However,_ when the nurse asked to remove his pants so he could actually look at where the pain had come from and revealed what he was wearing underneath, that's when the embarrassment began.

_A jockstrap. He was wearing a jockstrap._

Now, the reason the blue haired male was embarrassed beyond belief wasn't about wearing a jock. Plenty of guys did it plus, whenever he danced it helped him move more fluidly. What he was embarrassed about was-

"Yah! You idiot this is why you should always take time to stretch before practice!!"

Yunho's face flushed darker upon hearing the familiar deep voice. _Mingi._ That was why he was embarrassed. He was sitting in front of his friend in a hoodie and jock strap and not just any friend, _his crush._ His crush on Mingi had started since he first met the red head in middle school and it only continued to grow. So, you could imagine how being almost naked from the waist down was more than a little embarrassing for the blue haired male. The nurse had tried to tell Mingi he could go but, he was stubborn as always and refused to leave without Yunho.

The nurse gave Yunho's calves a light squeeze then his thighs and watched for any reaction on Yunho's face. "Well, looks like you're okay. I wouldn't suggest dancing or any other intense movement for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow. It was probably just a cramp or spasm from not stretching well enough but, better safe than sorry." Yunho only nodded in response, not trusting his voice with how utterly hamulated he was.

"Put some ice on it and maybe some ointment. If the pain continues you should probably go to a doctor but, other than that you're free to go!" He said with a grin. "I have to go to a staff meeting but you two are welcomed to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you so much." Yunho said with a shy little smile and the nurse smiled once again as he took his leave. Yunho sighed once the nurse was out of the room and began to reach for his pants. If he had to sit like this in front of Mingi any longer he'd die.

"Mhm mhm mhm, this is why I always say to take time when stretching! Even if you were a few minutes late it's fine! You're the **captain** , we can't have you breaking a leg or something on us." 

"I know I know, are you done now mom?" Yunho said with a giggle. Yunho looked down at his leg and moved it back and forth and side to side. "My leg still feels a little off. Hopefully its gone by tomorrow." He said with a sigh.

"You know what you need? A massage!" The red head said with a grin as he started to make his way over to Yunho.

"A massage?"

"Yeah! Get any tension out of those muscles of yours! Now lay back!" Yunho opened his mouth to protest but, his attempts were shut down by Mingi taking initiative and pushing him back into the bed. He squeaked in surprise and could feel his face start to heat up again.

"M-Mingi I'm fine rea-

"Hush! You just sit back, relax, and let me work my magic!" Yunho opened his mouth to protest but, realized how pointless it would be. Mingi was by far the most stubborn person he'd ever me and when he made up his mind about something there was no swaying him. In the end Yunho just sighed in defeat and threw an arm over his eyes to atleast somewhat mask his burning face.

Mingi hummed as he started to rub Yunho calves. His worked his fingers firmly into Yunho's muscles. They dug into the thick muscles and undid any knots in their path with surprising precision. A quiet shaky sigh left Yunho's lips as Mingi continued his ministrations. He couldn't deny how good it felt but, the main reason why it felt so good to him was because _Mingi_ was the one touching him. The whole time Mingi rubbed his legs it took all his will power to not get hard.

_However,_ when he moved to this thighs, _that's when not getting hard really became a struggle._

Yunho flushed a brighter red as Mingi massaged his pale thighs. He was already sensitive in general but, his thighs happened to be very sensitive. _Don't get hard, don't get hard, **do not get hard.**_ He chanted over and over again in his head. "No wonder you got hurt during dance, you're so tense!" The blue haired male's breath hitched as Mingi's hands start working further up his inner thighs. _It would only take an inch or two for them to be on Yunho's cock and the thought made his cock twitch a bit._

A few little quiet little gasps escaped Yunho despite his best attempts to keep them at bay. _Mingi's hands were like magic_. Any and all pent up stress in his thighs was completely being erased by the red head. He bit his lip to keep himself from releasing anymore embarrassing sounds but, it only got harder as his wondered what _else_ Mingi could do with those hands of his. _He_ _needed to end this._ He could feel himself starting to get hard and there was no way Mingi wouldn't notice if he did. He'd probably-

"M-Mingi!" Yunho gasped as the red head slip his hands into his jock and began to massage the very tops of his inner thighs. _His fingers grazed along Yunho's balls as he continued to massage him._ Yunho's eyes widened as he was barley able to suppress the moan that bubbled up in his throat when Mingi slowly ran his finger tips along his balls. _If he wasn't hard before than he for sure was now._

"Shhh, just _relax.~_ " Mingi said with a smirk as he stared at Yunho's clothed erection. Yunho looked _delictable_ in that tight black jockstrap. When he had taken his pants off for the nurse it took all Mingi's willpower to not jump on his friend and completely ravish him. The red head purposely avoided Yunho's aching member as he continued to rub his thighs and occasionally tease his balls.

"A-Ah...." Yunho sighed shakily. His thighs began to tremble and his eyes watered as Mingi touched him every where _except_ where he wanted it. The red head splayed his large hands out on the very top of Yunho's thighs and gave them a light squeeze before slowly dragging his nails down the sensitive flesh. "Mingi...." Yunho could feel precum start to leak from the tip of his cock. So much so that a wet spot started to form on his jock strap. 

"You're so sensitive Yunho. I've barley even touched you and you're already _wet_." Yunho could only whine in response as he shut his eyes tightly. _No one had ever touched him like this and the fact that Mingi of all people was touching him only made his cock drip more._

"Please...." At this rate Yunho was going to cry if he didn't get some sort of friction on his neglected member. Mingi licked his lips as he watched Yunho get more and more desperate by the second.

"It was hard enough to resist touching you but, seeing you in that jockstrap of yours, I just couldn't help myself." Mingi chuckled lowly and reached into Yunho's jock, finally deciding to give the blue haired male what he wanted. He grabbed his weeping member and gave it a few firm stroke before pulling it out enough to where only about a third of it was exposed. A shaky sigh left Yunho's trembling lips as Mingi grabbed the exposed part of his dick. He gave it a light squeeze and used his index finger to rub at the sticky head. "So sticky and messy.~" Looking at Yunho's wet head made Mingi's mouth water. 

Quivers ran through Yunho's thighs with how Mingi was teasing him. The red head licked his lips and gave his cock a firm pump, mesmerized with how the foreskin would come to cover the head when he brought his hand up and would come down leaving his already sticky head even more wet when he brought his hand down. Despite how pale Yunho was his cock was flushed a pretty red with want. He just couldn't wait to _taste_ him. Mingi removed his hand from Yunho's member and brought both his hands to grasp Yunho's hips then, began to lean down.

Yunho clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud gasp that escaped him when Mingi leaned down to take the head of his cock into his mouth. He squirmed on the bed and tears started to bubble up in his eyes from the stimulation on his sensitive head. _It was so wet and warm._ He wanted to buck up into the warm heat but couldn't due to Mingi's firm grasp on his hips. 

Mingi swirled his tongue on the very tip, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit, and gently suckled on the head. He didn't bother taking anymore of it into his mouth, or even touching the rest and it made Yunho want to sob. _He did sob_ when Mingi hummed around his head and sent vibrations down his cock. "M-Mingi please!" The intensity of the pleasure was starting to be too much as tears started to leak from his eyes.

_The way Mingi was touching him was both **too much** and **not enough** at the same time._

Mingi hallowed his cheeks and began to suck harder and _finally_ took one of his hands off Yunho's hips to rub the part of Yunho's cock that was still in his jock. He gently squeezed it and teasingly ran his fingers up down Yunho's erection as he continued to suck on it. A constant stream of shaky breaths and moans left Yunho's mouth. Mingi was almost drowning with the amount of precum that was oozing from Yunho. _He tasted so sweet._

Yunho's toes curled and he bit his lip to try and muffled his moans. _He was so close. So very very close._ _Just a bit longer and-_

"N-No! M-Ming p-lease!"

Another sob was ripped from the blue haired male's throat as Mingi pulled off his cock with a lewd _pop._ Little hics left Yunho's mouth as tears continued to stream from his eyes."Awe, don't cry Yunnie. You'll get to cum soon enough." The red head said with a smirk as he tucked Yunho's erection back into his jock strap. His chest rapidly rose and fell from how hard his was breathing and his thighs quivered. "Get on all fours for me, _baby.~_ " 

On shaky limbs the blue haired male slowly moved into the position he was told to get in. Yunho arched his back and lowered his torso until his chest hit the bed. His hoodie bunched up under his armpits and Mingi groaned. _Everything about Yunho was stunning._ His pale skin, thick thighs, plump ass, small waist, _everything_. The red head licked his lips and gave Yunho a quick spank before grabbing both of his plush cheeks and giving them a firm squeeze. "Please...."Yunho moaned as Mingi squeezed his ass harder. 

"Look at that slutty hole. It's practically _begging_ to be filled." Mingi said with a groan as he parted Yunho's cheeks to expose his entrance. It was a rosy shade of pinky and twitched as it came in contact with the cold air of the hospital room. Yunho was glad Mingi couldn't see his face in this position because his face was probably flushed a red brighter than Mingi's hair. All of a sudden Mingi pulled away and Yunho whined in response, wiggling his hips to try and get the red heads hands back on him. "Shh. Be a good little _slut_ and be patient."

_The way Mingi was talking to him only made him more desperate for the red head._

Yunho nodded and shakily exhaled as and kept his head down and he waited for Mingi to make a move. _He felt so exposed but...it just made his cock leak more._ Laying in such a provocative position with his bare ass out towards Mingi made his cock throb in its confinement. The seconds felt like hours and his heartbeat echoed in his ears as he waited for Mingi to do something, _anything._ He could hear movement behind him and the anticipation only fueled his arousal.

"D-Da-Mingi!" Yunho squeaked when he felt something wet cold and wet start to prod as his entrance. He had only touched himself there a handful of times, nothing but rushed uncoordinated fingers in the shower when he needed a little something extra to push himself over the edge. Yunho's breath hitched as Mingi began to push his finger in. The red head didn't even hear the word that had almost slipped from Yunho's lips, too enthralled with watching his finger disappear into Yunho's warm tight heat. Once his finger was all the way in he gave Yunho a few seconds to get used to it before slowly starting to pull it out only to push it back in. 

Yunho shivered as Mingi's finger began to move. Unlike his fingers, Mingi's moved skillfully, wiggling and brushing against his walls in the best kind of way. Once Mingi's was at a moderate speed Yunho began to crave more. "More...."Yunho whimpered quietly. _He desperately needed more._

Mingi began to work his second finger into the blue haired male. With a little bit of effort it was fully seated alongside his index finger in Yunho. Once again he gave him a few seconds to get used to the stretch before starting to move them. Hearing all of Yunho's little whines and whimpers only fed his ego as he continued to ministrations. Whenever his scissored his long digits it sent shocks of pleasure all through out the blue haired males body and when he slowed down to rub at his sensitive walls it plucked little sobs from him. 

Mingi licked his lips as he continued to work his fingers in and out of Yunho's tight hole. He loved watching how Yunho's thick, muscular, thighs quivered. "You honestly have the most perfect ass. Fuck, next time I want you to sit on my face." _Next time._ The thought of there being a next time made Yunho's whole body tingle. Not to mention, the thought of Mingi's tongue working deep inside of him only made Yunho's want for a _next time_ sky rocket. Eventually Yunho started to push back against Mingi fingers. 

"Mingi m-more please." He whined and who was Mingi to deny him when he whined so pretty like that? The red head gave Yunho's ass a quick smack before starting to work a third finger into him. The stretch made Yunho feel like he was on _utopia_. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before and when Mingi scissored his three finger in him it made him see stars. _However_ , the real pleasure came when the red head began to wiggle his fingers around in Yunho, almost as if he was searching for something, and when he curled them just the right way- "Ah!!" Yunho moaned loudly as Mingi contiued to rub the same spot.

"Does that feel good baby?~" Mingi said with a grin as his pressed down on Yunho's prostate firmly. A full body shudder ran through Yunho as Mingi continued to abuse his prostate. He would alternate between rubbing at the little bundle of nerves and harshly fucking his fingers in and out of Yunho. _However,_ things really got intense with what the red head did next. Mingi wrapped his arm around Yunho's waist, he was gonna need all the support he could get for what was gonna happen next, and pulled his fingers all the way out.

"M-Mingi!" Yunho whined loudly, his hole fluttering at the loss. He wouldn't get a chance to whine for long though as Mingi plunged his fingers back into him, only two this time, and gave a few teasingly strokes along his prostate. The teasing didn't last long though as Mingi immediately started a rapid pace of fucking Yunho with his fingers. Ever thrust jabbed his prostate dead on. Yunho's eyes were blown wide and his mouth hung open as Mingi continuously jackhammered his prostate. His mind could barley process what was happening with how quickly Mingi was thrusting his fingers into him.

"Such a good boy, look at how good you're taking my fingers baby." Hearing Mingi's praise made his toes curl. Yunho began to push back against Mingi's fingers and meet his thrusts, loud moans pouring from him as he did so. _If this was what Mingi's fingers did to him he could only imagine how amazing his cock would feel._ The only thought going through his head was _moremoremoremore._ Unfortunately for him though the intense pleasure only lasted for a few more seconds before Mingi pulled his fingers out. Yunho whined loudly in protest as he did so.

Yunho laid on the bed panting, his hips barley able to themselves up and his eyes still blown wide from the onslaught of pleasure he has just gone through. Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth and he felt warm and fuzzy all over. Mingi pulled his jockstrap down and Yunho whined when his weeping cock came in contact with the cold air. When he heard the tell tale sound of Mingi unzipping his pants his hole twitched in interested. The blue haired male wiggled his hips In what he hoped was an enticing manner and moaned when Mingi gave him a quick spank.

_The fact the Mingi was still fully clothed when all he had was a sweater on just made him crave the red head more._

Mingi licked his lips and grabbed his cock with one hand to align himself with Yunho. He firmly grasped Yunho's hip with his free hand and rubbed the head of his cock along Yunho entrance. Yunho bit his lip with anticipation and when Mingi finally pushed the head into him his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Even though Mingi had thourogly prepped him the stretch was still so _intense._ Which only made him wonder just how big the red head was. He'd for sure have to get _up close and personal_ with Mingi next time.

Yunho's entire body shook as Mingi pushed deeper into him. His pupils blown wide and mouth dropped open as shaky little breaths escaped him. "A-ah d….daddy...." Yunho whispered without thinking, so lost in the pleasure he didn't even register the name leave his lips. Mingi was so thick and long, the stretch almost painful. If it wasn't for his background in dance his legs would've probably given out by now. Even so, they quivered from the intensity of the stretch.

_It felt like Mingi was rearranging his insides. Completely making him his inside and out._

By the time Mingi was fully sheathed in Yunho, he was completely lost to the pleasure. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth and his eyes were hazy and unfocused. His knuckles were white from how tight he clutched the bed sheets and his toes curled. _Mingi was so **deep.** So very deep. _Yunho's cock hung heavy between his legs with a steady stream of precum leaking from it. So much that a small puddle started to form on the bed. 

Mingi's eyes widened when he heard Yunho call him daddy but, an almost growl like sound left him upon hearing it. "Say it again. Say what you called me baby." The red head emphasized his point by pulling out a few inches and thrusting back in. Yunho's eyes widened and he through his head back with a loud moan. Fuck, Mingi really was deep in him. He could feel him in his stomach. He'd for sure not be dancing tomorrow when Mingi was done with him. 

"D-Da-" Yunho cut himself off with a gasp as Mingi began to slowly pull out only to thrust back in. The slowly drag of Mingi's large cock against his walls brought tears to his eyes and every time Mingi pushed back into him it knocked the air out of his lungs. Words were completely lost on Yunho's tongue as Mingi continued to fuck him. Mingi repeated the action over and over again and Yunho's brain was practically fried at this point from the feeling. 

"C'mon say it. Do it for _daddy._ " Mingi gradually began to increase his pace. Hearing the red head refer to himself as 'daddy' made Yunho moan with want. "Be a good boy and say it." Mingi punctuated his sentence with a thrust that had been much harder than the prior ones. 

"Daddy!" Yunho loudly sobbed as Mingi's thrusts increased in strength, his blue locks bouncing with every thrust. Slight quivers began to run up and down his thighs at the red head's thrusts."D-Daddy! Please!" 

"So tight, so tight baby." Mingi groaned as he continued his onslaught. He had fantasized about being in such a position with Yunho and refrained from touching him for so long. Now that it was finally happening, as much as he'd love to take is slow and make sure Yunho felt every inch of him, Yunho's tight entrance combined with all his whines and sobs made it next to impossible for him to control himself. He gripped Yunho's waist in an iron grip as he began to thrust even harder and faster into him.

Stars exploded behind Yunho's eyes as Mingi hit his prostate dead on and a familiar tightness started to form in his stomach. The words 'daddy' and 'please' continuously left his mouth like a prayer. Every time Mingi hit the little bundle of nerves nestled inside of him his cock would twitch in response. Yunho began to squirm and clutched the bed sheets tightly, his whines becoming needy and high pitch as his orgasm approached. The tightening in his stomach was almost painful. _His breathing increased its pace and staying still was near impossible, just as he was about to be pushed over the edge-_

" **No!** N-Nonono! Daddy!" Sobs of pain left Yunho's lips. Even though he couldn't see it he was sure Mingi was smirking. The firm grasp on his neglected cock successfully staving his orgasm. His whole body spasmed and if it wasn't for Mingi's hand still on his hip he would of collapsed onto the bed. His cock throbbed in Mingi's hand, the head flushed a deep red now. 

"Awe, what's wrong baby? Sad cause daddy didn't let you cum?" Sobs continued to leave Yunho as he nodded with vigor. The feeling of Mingi's powerful thrust only fueling his sobs with how much more intense they felt now. "Such a whiney little baby.~ Good boys are patient and wait to cum."

Mingi stilled his movements pulled Yunho up so his back met the red heads chest. He whined loudly and threw his head back onto Mingi shoulder. The new position allowed Mingi to go even _deeper_ and Yunho _loved it._ A firm hand was kept on Yunho's waist to keep the blue haired male from falling because at this point his legs were pure jelly. He'd for sure have bruises the next day but, that was he last thing on Yunho's mind.

"Well would you look at that." Yunho gasped when Mingi placed his hand over his stomach. His usual flat stomach had a bulge in it that would go away and return with Mingi's thrusts. "So deep inside of you that I'm hitting your stomach. Gonna fuck my cum good and deep in you. You'd love that wouldn't you? Want daddy to _breed_ you?" _He would, fuck, Yunho would absolutely love it._ It wasn't possible of course but, the thought of being bred clouded his already foggy mind even more. Mingi squeezed Yunho's waist and smacked his thigh with his free hand. "Answer me slut." He growled as his thrusts started to grow more erratic.

"P-Please daddy! I-I w-wan' to be bred!" Yunho slurred in between his sobs. _He craved it so bad_. For Mingi to cum deep inside of him. The tremors In his body increased when Mingi reached up to thread his hand through Yunho's soft blue hair and roughly tugged so he could expose his pretty pale neck. He licked a long stripe up Yunho's neck and trailed sloppy kisses along it. As Mingi began to bite and suck on Yunho's neck he tugged his hair once again and to his surprise he could feel him clench tighter around his cock.

"Fuck, you like that? Like when daddy pulls your hair?" Mingi tugged on Yunho's hair again as he continued to suck and mar his neck, Yunho could only whine in response. Whenever Mingi pulled his hair it sent shivers down his spine. It was all just too much, combined with the denial of his earlier orgasms Yunho was completely reduced to a moaning mess. When the red head gave his hair a particularly rough tug tears of pleasure bubbled up and leaked from Yunho's eyes. "Gonna cum baby? Does my good boy want to cum?"

Yunho wasted no time with responding and quickly nodded. "P-Please! Please daddy I-I-" Yunho cut himself off with a sob as Mingi reached down to grasp his cock. The red head didn't bother teasing him this time and began stroking him at a pace equal to his thrusts. Yunho's orgasm was rapidly building and he didn't know whether he wanted to thrust into Mingi's hand or push back and meet red head's thrust. What he did know was that he for sure wasn't going to last long. Just a bit more and-

_"Cum for daddy baby."_ All it took was those four word to push Yunho over the edge.

Yunho's vision went white for a second as he was **_finally_** allowed to cum. All it took was Mingi's words to push him over the edge. His breath caught in his throat and he clenched so tight around Mingi it almost hurt as he orgasmed. Thick stripes of cum spraying onto the bed and Mingi's hand. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. Mingi's thrust quickened and increased in force. Whenever he hit that sensitive little bundle of nerves inside Yunho another weak spurt of cum would leave his spent cock.

"Gonna breed you so good, so fucking good." Mingi growled as he could feel his orgasm incoming. "Clenching me so tight like the good little slut you are." A low groan resonated in Mingi's throat as he reached his limit, cumming _deep_ inside of Yunho. His thrust became more rough and erratic. "Such a good slut for daddy. S-So good, fuck, so good." Mingi punctuated each word with a thrust as he rode out his orgasm. He groaned through gritted teeth as his cum flooded Yunho's insides. Little hics and sobs came from Yunho, the oversensitivity starting to be too much. 

"No..n-no more daddy please." Yunho sobbed. His chin was shiny with drool and his cheeks glossy with tears. _He could feel Mingi's warm cum so deep._ Just the feeling of it made Yunho's cock twitch. He was so lost in the warmth and pleasure that he barely registered when Mingi started to pull out. 

''Shh, Shh its okay." Mingi cooed as Yunho continued to sob. He didn't know why he was crying but, what he did know was that all he wanted was for Mingi to coddle him. When the red head finally pulled all the way out a loud whine escaped Yunho. _He missed the warmth, the stretch, the fullness._ Yunho almost wanted to beg Mingi to put it back in, especially when he started to feel Mingi's cum leak out of him and run down his thighs. However, the only thing that left his lips were sobs as Mingi rearranged them on the bed, Yunho's body pretty much being reduced to mush at this point as Mingi maneuvered him with ease. The red head laid them both on the bed and tightly wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist.

Yunho rested his head on Mingi's chest as he continued to cry. He sniffled and snuggled closer into Mingi's chest. The red head had taken off his shirt sometime ago and feeling the warmth of his bare skin against him did wonders to soothe Yunho. His sobs were reduced to hics and eventually died down to just the occasional sniffle. "Are you back with me Yunnie?" Mingi asked quietly, not wanting to startle the blue haired male in any way. Yunho drowsly nodded against his chest, throat strained from all the crying and moaning. Mingi threaded a hand through Yunho's hair and gently massaged his scalp which, still tingled a bit from the hair pulling.

The pair laid there in silence snuggled up to each other for a few minutes longer before Mingi broke the silence. "So....jockstraps and 'daddy'?" Mingi said with a smirk.

Yunho whined and playfully smacked Mingi on the arm. If the soreness in his legs was anything to go by then he was for sure not going to be dancing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	3. Woosan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sobbed ripped through San as Wooyoung smacked his cunt, promptly snapping him out his thoughts. It hurt in the best way. The painful pleasure only increased as Wooyoung reached out to give his clit a rough pinch. "Woo!!" Tears built up in San's eyes and began to soak through his makeshift blindfold. "H-Hurts Woo, Hurts...."  
> "Awe baby I know it does. I also know you love the pain, don't you?" Even though San couldn't see him he could practically hear the smirk on Wooyoung's face. He did, he loved it. He loved when Wooyoung was rough with him. San gasped when Wooyoung gave his swollen clit another pinch. "Hmm, what was that baby? I didn't hear a answer?"  
> 'Y-Yes! I-I love it! I love it!"

"A-Ah Woo...please..." San said in between his ragged breaths. _This was so wrong, so very very wrong._ If they got caught they would surely get expelled but, San couldn't really bring himself to care when his boyfriend was currently going down on him. He was completely naked and perched on the teachers desk. His hands were tied together in front of him with his school shirt and his eyes were blindfolded with his tie. Having his vision restricted and being bound made all of Wooyoung’s touches feel so much more intense. 

"Awe, you’re dripping Sannie.~" Wooyoung said with a smirk as his ran his hands up and down San's thighs. His glossy pretty pink cunt was twitching with need. “And to think you were opposed to this earlier. Look at you now, dripping like the _little whore_ you are.” The lavender haired male said with a giggle full of faux innocence. San whined as Wooyoung leaned in and gave his clit a soft nibble before sucking it into his mouth.

He really **_had_** been opposed to the idea but, as always, Wooyoung got his way. He didn’t even know what had happened. They were on their way to their next class when out of no where Wooyoung had shoved him up against the wall and began to hungrily kiss him. San had been shocked at first and tried to squirm out from Wooyoung's grasp but, when the lavender haired male began to wiggle his tongue into his mouth it became impossible to resist him. Luckily they were probably ten minutes late for class so that meant no one was around to witness the scene. He was completely lost in the heated kiss and didn't even register as Wooyoung pulled him into an empty class.

Which led to where he was now. Spread open on some random teachers desk in some random class room getting eaten out. A sobbed ripped through San as Wooyoung smacked his cunt, promptly snapping him out his thoughts. _It hurt in the best way._ The painful pleasure only increased as Wooyoung reached out to give his clit a rough pinch. "Woo!!" Tears built up in San's eyes and began to soak through his makeshift blindfold. "H-Hurts Woo, Hurts...."

"Awe baby I know it does. I also know you _love_ the pain, don't you?" Even though San couldn't see him he could practically hear the smirk on Wooyoung's face. _He did, he loved it._ He loved when Wooyoung was rough with him. San gasped when Wooyoung gave his swollen clit another pinch. "Hmm, what was that baby? I didn't hear a answer?"

'Y-Yes! I-I love it! I love it!" He practically sobbed out. It wasn't uncommon for him to cry whenever the pair got frisky. If anything it'd be more uncommon if he **didn't** cry. Wooyoung just knew exactly what to do to pull all those pretty whines and tears from San. Whether it be teasing him to a orgasm he'd just deny San of or fucking him through an orgasm until he came again right afterwards or being so rough San would be left so sore that school wasn't a option, Wooyoung always knew just what San needed. "P-Please Woo more."

"Well, _since you asked nicely."_ Wooyoung grabbed San's sensitive thighs and held them tightly as leaned back in to give the other what he wanted. He trailed feather light kisses up San's soft folds and placed a light kiss on his swollen clit before giving it a teasing little lick. He gave the brunette's pale thighs a squeeze before licking a thick stripe up his cunt. The whole time San's mouth hung open as shaky breaths left him.

Wooyoung ran the tip of his tongue in-between the soft folds teasingly before planting a kiss on San's clit. He loved all the little noises that emitted from San, the brunette couldn't stay quiet if he tried. Wooyoung gave San's clit a soft bite before moving back down to his dripping entrance. He placed his thumbs on either side of San's folds and spread them open. "Wow, you really are dripping Sannie!" Wooyoung said with a giggle and true to his word a thick rivulet of clear sticky liquid leaked out of San's twitching entrance. "Awe you're even twitching! Does Sannie want to be filled that bad?"

"Please Woo please. S-Sannie wants it." San was leaking so much that his slick start to accumulate in a small puddle on the desk beneath him. Wooyoung cooed at his boyfriend, he looked so cute with like this. Spread open all nice and pretty for Wooyoung to do as he pleased with him. "W-Want your fingers Woo, please..."

"Of course Sannie.~" Wooyoung said with a giggle. He grazed his tongue up and down San's sensitive inner folds before finally giving the boy what he'd been begging for. Wooyoung pulled away from the brunette's soaking cunt and began to rub his index finger in teasing little circles around his entrance. He slowly added pressure until the tip of his finger slid into San's weeping cunt. 

San's mouth hung open in a silent gasp as Wooyoung's finger continued its intrusion. Slowly, knuckle by knuckle, it inched its way in. Once Wooyoung's finger was fully seated in San he sighed in content, loving the feeling of at least being filled a little bit. Wooyoung wiggled his finger inside San's tight heat and felt along the brunette's sensitive walls. The lavender haired male then pulled his finger out only to thrust it back in harshly. San choked on a moan and his fingernails dug into his palms as Wooyoung repeated the action.

The brunette threw his head back in a loud moan as Wooyoung worked his finger into him. Wooyoung's fingers weren't any longer than his, if anything they were a bit shorter, but, the feeling of his boyfriends fingers in him always drove him crazy. His fingers were just so _skilled_ and could easily bring him to tears. " _What a slutty baby._ You're cunt practically swallowed up my finger." He licked his lips before leaning in to lightly bite San's swollen clit.

"Woo!!" San yelped only to be followed by a gasp as Wooyoung began to work another finger into him. The lavender haired male sucked San's clit into his mouth, edged on by the sweet noises his boyfriend was letting out. His swirled his tongue on the sensitive little nub, occasionally softly biting down on it, as he continued to suck. His fingers fucked into San at a steady pace. Every time he thrusted them back in he would purposely avoid the sweet little bundle of nerves that he knew drove San crazy. 

Wooyoung giggled and held no remorse as he pulled his fingers out and gave San's cunt a rough smack. San sobbed loudly and his cried only increased in volume as Wooyoung thrusted his fingers back in and began to rapidly drill his fingers into the brunette. "W-Woo! G-Gonna c-c-cum! Gonna cum!" San's thighs began to tremble and he could feel pressure start to rapidly build in his stomach. Drool ran down his chin and his blindfold was completely soaked through with tears. His blindfold only became more soaked with tears when Wooyoung stopped thrusting his fingers. San almost scream when the lavender haired male halted his ministrations to teasingly brush his fingers along his sweet spot.

"Beg. Beg like the pathetic little slut you are and show Woo how much you want it.~" Wooyoung loved seeing San like this. Completely wrecked and the fact that he was the reason why only fed his ego. Little hics left San as Wooyoung continued to barley rub at his sweet spot. 

"Puh-P...Please Woo!" San sobbed. "Please! W-Wanna cum! Sannie w-wants to cu-" San cut threw his had back in a loud moan as Wooyoung pulled his fingers out only to jab them back in and hit his sweet spot dead on. His fingers fucked into San at a brutal pace, wet squelches coming with every thrust. His moans became higher pitched and when Wooyoung leaned in to gently nip at his clit and gave it a soft tug with his teeth the brunette truly lost it. The pressure sky rocketed in his stomach until he couldn't take it anymore. His walls clenched around Wooyoung's fingers as his orgasm washed over him.

" _WooWooWooWoo W-Wooyoung!!_ " San sobbed and his back arched as he squirted all over his boyfriend. Wooyoung continued to fuck him with his fingers and suck on his clit as he orgasmed, the pain only made him squirt more. Even when San began to squirm and cry out at the intense pleasure Wooyoung didn't stop. He scissored his fingers as he fucked San faster with them and gave his clit a gentle bite. "N-No more Woo, H-Hurts! S-Sannie hurts!" San breathing became rapid as he could feel another orgasm quickly approaching only seconds after his first one.

Wooyoung pulled off San's clit with a devilish grin on his lips. "C'mon Sannie I know you can do it. Come again for Woo." Wooyoung curled his fingers in just the right way and began to continuously rub at San's sweet spot once again. It didn't take long for San to be pushed over the edge, especially with how Wooyoung was abusing his sweet spot. All it took was Wooyoung reaching up and giving his nipple a harsh tug and he was cumming once again.

Sobs shook San's frame and he doubled over. Loud hics left the brunette as Wooyoung's fingers continued to work his oversensitive walls. _It hurt so good._ His stomach convulsed violently as he second orgasm was drawn from him, his cunt weakly squirting around Wooyoung's fingers. Wooyoung continued to stimulate San with his fingers and only stopped when the brunette's sobs sounded more like ones of pain than pleasure. San's lithe frame shook with his sobs as Wooyoung pulled his fingers out of his oversensitive cunt.

Wooyoung stared as his glossy digits for a few seconds before giggling and raising them up to San's lips. He grazed the wet digits along the brunette's trembling bottom lip and didn't even have to say anything as San open his mouth. " _Good boy.~_ " He said as he moved his fingers into San's awaiting mouth. The other male eagerly sucked on his boyfriends fingers, his swirled his tongue along the wet digits tasting his own slick. Whenever Wooyoung would push down onto his tongue or graze his fingers along the roof of San's mouth it ripped the prettiest little whines from the brunette, not to mention it would also cause his spent cunt to twitch in response.

Wooyoung let San suck on his fingers for a bit longer before slowly pulling them out of the warm heat. A lewd pop echoed once his digits were free from San's mouth. The brunette whined in response already missing having the fingers in his mouth. "Shh, good boys don't whine do they?" San sniffled and shook his head in response. "Exactly, now you sit there, nice and quiet, while I get out of these clothes." Wooyoung said with a giggle. 

The lavender hair proceeded to strip himself of his school attire. If he stayed in the uniform any longer he would surely soak through his pants with how wet he was getting. He shimmied his blazer off and kicked his shoes off. Once those were off his discarded his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. San desperately wanted to take the blindfold off as his listened to the sounds of Wooyoung undressing. Everything about the lavender haired male drove him crazy. From his cute soft tummy to plush thighs and round ass, it all just made him crave Wooyoung more. _Not to mention that just the thought of his pretty pink pussy made his mouth water._

"Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna sit on that cute little face of yours and you're gonna eat me out like a good boy then, maybe if you're good ill give you a reward, kay~" Wooyoung said as he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down along with his underwear. A shiver ran through him once his heated cunt was exposed to the cold classroom air. San eagerly nodded in response and gasped as Wooyoung gently pushed him back onto the desk until he was laying on his back. San's body tingled with anticipation as he waited for Wooyoung to get into position. 

Wooyoung climbed onto the desk and made his way over to San. He straddled San's face, his wet cunt just over the others nose. A shuddering breath left San's lips, he could feel the heat radiating off Wooyoung's thighs and could smell his sweet arousal. His mouth watered and he licked up Wooyoung's thigh, eager to have a taste of his tight cunt. "Please Woo w-wanna taste you." He whined as he continued to lick and sloppily kiss at his boyfriend's inner thigh. 

"Needy baby.~" Wooyoung cooed as he began to lower himself onto the brunette's face. San moaned as Wooyoung rubbed his velvety folds along his nose. The scent of Wooyoung's arousal was making his own cunt start to leak again. Wooyoung's slick ran down San's nose and further added to his already soaked blindfold. As Wooyoung continued to grind his pussy onto San's face the brunette's body trembled with want. However, _Sannie was a good boy_. Even though he desperately wanted to taste the other, he was waiting for permission. Luckily for him Wooyoung was just as eager as San. "Go ahead baby, _have a taste.~_ " Wooyoung lowered himself till his cunt was positioned just above San's eager mouth.

San almost sobbed in relief as he eagerly swiped his tongue up Wooyoung's wet folds. When he finally got a taste of Wooyoung's pretty pink cunt a moaned reverberated deep in his chest. San kissed the soft folds and dug his tongue in-between them to stroke at the sensitive inner walls. He could feel Wooyoung start to leak more slick, it ran down his chin alongside his drool.

 _“A-Ah Sannie. Such a good good boy.~”_ Wooyoung sighed in content as San eagerly licked at his cunt. “Mhm, you eat me out so good baby. Do I really t-taste that good?” San eagerly nodded from underneath Wooyoung. _Eating the other out was for sure one of his favorite past times, he'd eat him out for hours if he ever got the chance.._ Wooyoung giggled and moaned quietly as he began to grind down onto Sans tongue, desperate for more. San licked up and down Wooyoung's folds before reaching up to suck his clit into his mouth. He gently sucked on the swollen bud and swirled his tongue all over it, loving the way Wooyoung's thighs would twitch in response. 

Wooyoung bit his lip as San continued to suck on his clit. The lavender haired male gasped when his boyfriend pulled off his clit and began to eagerly wiggle his tongue into his tight heat. The wet appendage continued to wiggle it's way into Wooyoung's soaking cunt until it was fully seated in him. A shuddering sigh left the lavender haired male's lips, his cunt leaking profusely around San's tongue. "S-So good Sannie. _So good for Woo._ " Hearing Wooyoung's praise made the brunette shiver with pleasure as he slowly began to pull his tongue out only to thrust it back in.

San slowly fucked Wooyoung with his tongue. The slick that was flowing into his mouth ran down his chin and made him even more of a wet mess. The slow pace didn't last long though as San grew eager to make the other male cum. The brunette increased his pace and practically began to drill his tongue into Wooyoung.

Wooyoung whined loudly as San increased his pace and reached down rub at his clit. He would've much preferred having San play with the sensitive little nub but the feeling of San's tongue stirring up his insides was just far more appealing. He always ate Wooyoung out like a starved man finally getting a meal. The way San would wriggle and drag his tongue along his twitching walls always made Wooyoung feel weak in his knees.

Whines continued to pour from Wooyoung as he eagerly rubbed his clit. He could feel his orgasm start to bubble up deep in him. San eagerly drank up all the slick that oozed from Wooyoung's tight cunt. His tongue wormed and wiggled around in his tight heat as the continued to fuck Wooyoung with it. A loud whine emitted from Wooyoung when San hit his sweet spot. The lavender haired male moved his free hand up and began to play with one of his nipples. He flicked at the dusky pink nub before starting to pinch and tweak at it. It only took a few more thrust's for Wooyoung to be pushed over the edge.

Wooyoung pulled away from his nipple and reached behind him to roughly tanged his hand in San's brown and blonde locks as he began to grind onto his tongue with fervor. ''F-Fuck, Sannie!!" Wooyoung moaned loudly as he came. San continued to lick and fuck Wooyoung with his tongue through his orgasm until a loud gasp was ripped from Wooyoung. His thighs trembled as he squirted all over San's face, the liquid soaking through his blindfold and getting in his hair. The brunette eagerly swallowed as much of the sweet liquid as he could.

Little tremors ran through Wooyoung body as he came down from his orgasm. He whined loudly as San continued to assault his cunt. A gasp tore itself from the brunette as Wooyoung gave his hair a harsh tug as a way to tell him to stop. San sniffled as he slowly pulled his tongue out of Wooyoung's tight heat and once again began to kiss and nibble at his plush thighs.

However, he didn't get to do much more as Wooyoung began to move off his face. The brunette whined in protest but, was quickly silenced by another tug to his locks."Be a good boy and stay put for me." Wooyoung crawled forward away from San's face only to reposition him self on San's lap, his plush thighs straddling him. _"Since you've been such a good boy you get a reward Sannie.~"_ Wooyoung giggled as he rubbed his cunt against San's. The couple gasped in unison as their cunts made contact. When their clits bumped against each other it only tore more pretty noises from the pair.

"W-Woo p-please wanna see you." San almost sobbed as Wooyoung continued to lightly graze his pussy against San's.

"Hmm, I guess we can take it off since you've been such a good boy.~" Wooyoung halted his ministrations and moves his hands to San's blindfold. He pulled the wet tie up and off San's head and threw it aside.

San wanted to sob when the blindfold was finally off of him. Finally seeing Wooyoung was like a breath of fresh air. The lavender haired male only wore his white buttoned up school shirt which was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. His purple locks were mussed and fluffy, his face plastered with that signature little smirk of his, and his cute pale tummy and dusty pink nipples on display. _San wanted him so bad._

_Pretty. So, so pretty._ Was the first thought that came to Wooyoung's mind once he took the blindfold off. San looked absolutely _wrecked._ His pupils were blown wide and his eyes watery with tears. His face was glossy from tears and Wooyoung's slick and his bottom lip slightly trembled. He loved seeing San like this and knowing that he was the reason he looked so wrecked. 

"K-Kiss Woo kiss, please...." The brunette sniffled.

"Awe, of course baby.~' Wooyoung said with a giggle and his braced his hands on San's chest as he leaned down to connect their lips. The kiss was intense from the start as their lips smacked against each other. San desperately tried to keep up with Wooyoung but, the lavender haired male easily took control of the kiss. It only took a single swipe of his tongue against San's bottom lip for him to open up. 

A loud whine left San as Wooyoung shoved his tongue into the brunette's mouth. His tongue completely ravished San's mouth. The wet appendage explored every nook and cranny of San's warm, wet mouth and when their tongues would tangle together it made San's toes curl. As Wooyoung continued to completely dominate the brunettes' mouth he began to slowly grind down onto him. Their wet cunts slid against each other in the best kind of way and whenever their clits would meet it ripped moans from both males. 

Wooyoung reached for San's nipples and gave the pink little buds rough tugs before beginning to grind his thumbs harshly down onto them. San's nipples were just as sensitive as the rest of him and Wooyoung could probably make him cum from just his nipples alone. Saving the though for later Wooyoung pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss down San's jaw then his neck. He licked up San's nick before biting down into it.

San gasped when Wooyoung bit down on his neck. He harshly sunk his teeth into the pale flesh and sucked it harshly. One of Wooyoung's favorite things was when marks were left after the couples sexcapades. _Whether it be marks on himself or San, something about it always just did things to him._ So, every time they did something like this Wooyoung made sure to leave marks. A deep purple bruise began to form onto San's neck as Wooyoung continued to bite and suck at it. The whole time he continued to grind their cunts together.

“W-Woo!Woo! Please!” Whines continuously flowed from San’s kiss swollen lips as Wooyoung continued to grind their soaking cunts together. Every time their clits rubbed against each other it would draw moans from both boys mouths. San's hand desperately clenched and unclenched at the shirt binding them. "W-Wanna hold you Woo." The lavender haired male slowed his ministrations down as he reach for San's hands and deftly undid the shirt the bound them. He almost wanted to sob once his hands were finally free of their confinement and Wooyoung threw the shirt over his shoulder.

Wooyoung pulled away from San's neck and giggled. "S-So cute Sannie.~" San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's neck and rested his head on his chest as little noises continuously escaped him. He could feel a familiar tightening in his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last long. He sobbed loudly when Wooyoung gave his nipples a harsh tug. 

Wooyoung began to whine as he could feel his second orgasm start to build up inside him. The lavender haired male ground down onto San with more force, making sure that each time he did so their clits would grind against each other. The feeling was _electrifying_ and sent shocks throughout both males bodies. Little quivers began to run through Wooyoung's thick thighs.

San's own orgasm also began to rapidly build up in him. He had always been extremely sensitive so it never took long for him to get there. "S-Sannie's gonna cum!" The brunette sobbed and shut his eyes tightly as he could feel his orgasm start to build up. Wooyoung withdrew one of his hands from San's nipples and reached down so he could play with the brunette's clit. He grazed his finger tips along the sensitive bud before teasingly flicking it.

"C-Cum for me Sannie. Get Woo all nice and wet.~" San threw his head back in a loud sob as his thighs began to tremble from how close he was. _He was so close, he just needed a bit more and-_

"Woo!!" San squealed as Wooyoung gave his cunt a rough smack. He repeated the action once again and this time followed it up by giving his swollen clit a rough pinch. That was all it took for San to see stars. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as liquid squirted from his cunt. Full body tremors ran through him as he squirted all over Wooyoung's pelvis and the desk beneath him. So much slicked leaked from him that it ran off the desk and dripped down onto the wooden floor below. Wooyoung grabbed onto San's shoulders as he ground down into him with fervor.

It only took Wooyoung rubbing their cunts together a few more times for him to follow suite. The lavender haired male threw his back in a loud gasp and his nails dug into San's shoulders as he came. "S-Sannie!" He whined as liquid gushed from his cunt and landed all over San's lower stomach and lap. His slick mixed with San's and only added to the mess. Wooyoung's thighs trembled as he rolled off San to lay beside him on the desk. 

After a few moments San spooke up. “I-I hate you.” San whined as they laid on the teachers desk panting. He brought his hands up to cover his face and whined into them. They had really just had amazing sex in a empty classroom. **A classroom.** Never in a million years would he have imagined something like this happening. Sweet, innocent, church choir boy San having sex, during school hours, in a classroom. 

“Pfftt you know you love me.~” Wooyoung said with a little giggle once he started to regain his breath. He turned to face San and reached out to pry the brunette's hands off his face.

“I do but, I still hate you.” San mumbled, his face flushed a bright red. 

“I love you too baby.~” Wooyoung once again giggled before leaning in to press his lips against San's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always comments and kudos are appreciated!<3


End file.
